


Pride Is Not The Word I’m Looking For

by DesertLily



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a proud dad, Fluff, John and Eliza are only mentioned briefly, Multi, baby philip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Alex’s first time looking after Philip alone





	Pride Is Not The Word I’m Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for a friend! It was supposed to be a lot longer

It was only a few days after bringing him home that Alexander found himself alone with his son for the first time. Alex, Eliza, and John had figured out a timetable as to who would get up to check on Philip during the night. When it finally fell on his turn, Alex was equal parts elated and irritated. Irritated in that he would be missing out on a night’s sleep, leaving him less than ready for work the next day but elated in that it meant he could be close to Philip. The boy was only a week old yet he was already the apple of his father’s eye. He was simply...perfect to Alexander. Everything he could have hoped for and so much more.

That particular night had been nothing overtly exciting. Simply changing Philip and feeding him a bottle (the decision to use formula over breastfeeding had been made long before Philip had been born). Yet Alex couldn’t quite find it in him to try and settle his son back in his crib once more. He just rocked the baby gently in his arms, cooing softly. Already, Alexander knew his son was destined for great things. He was a Hamilton AND a Schuyler, after all. For now, though, Alex was content with Philip as he was. A baby with an adorable toothless grin and a curious look in his eyes. “You’ll blow us all away one day, Pip.” He found himself commenting as he watched his son drift off to sleep once more. Pip. Alex wasn’t entirely sure where he had gotten the nickname from but it felt fitting. After all, perhaps Philip was a rather formal name for a child...

Alex continued to rock Philip - Pip - in his arms for a while, hardly noticing when he fell asleep. If he could, Alexander would hold his son close forever to try and protect him from the world. Yet even he knew that was impossible. Finally glancing down at Pip, a sigh slipped from his lips as he moved to set him back down in his crib. “Someday.” Alex’s voice was gentle as he pressed the softest of kisses to his son’s forehead. After that, with great reluctance and a warm smile, he left his son to sleep.


End file.
